Fright Song music video
There is a total of three "Fright Song"‬ music videos in existence. The original version is the English version, which premiered on August 9, 2010. The other two are a Polish and an Indian edition, respectively released on September 7, 2011 and April 24, 2013. English The English "Fright Song"‬ music video was released on the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel on August 9, 2010, succeeding a behind-the-scenes short about the making of the music video by a day. The music video consists of two parts; animated bits and live-action bits. The animated sequences are the work of Pepper Films, which also created animation for the first few ''Monster High'' commercials. They show the primary six characters in various scenes unrelated to one another. The live-action material was filmed on June 26 and June 27 of 2010 at Western Technical School, Toronto, Canada. The characters featured are not directly the ones from Monster High, but rough analogues. The live-action scenes form a simple story in which a zombie girl new at Monster High making friends. (Hero Zombie Girl who is the analogue version of Frankie Stein). Credits The information listed here comes from the The Making of-video and Nigel Dick's online portfolio. Cast * Angela Duscio - Hero Zombie Girl (Frankie Stein analogue) * Taylor Belnavis - Werewolf Rapper (Clawd Wolf analogue) * Melanie Mah - Vampire Girl (Draculaura analogue) * Brittany Cole - Leopard Girl (Clawdeen Wolf analogue) * Cody Bonnell - Hot Manster (arguably Deuce Gorgon analogue) * Catina Duscio - Ghost Girl (Spectra Vondergeist analogue) * Avril Wu - Lagoon Girl (Lagoona Blue analogue) * Cassandra Caccioppoli - Punk Girl (Ghoulia Yelps analogue) * Megan Mackenzi - Mummy Girl (Cleo de Nile analogue) * Lamar Johnson - Headless Boy (Headless Headmistress Bloodgood analogue) Crew * Erin Bloodgood - Creative Consultant * Wendy Trilling/HiFi Project/Y&R - Songwriter * Nigel Dick - Director * Vonnie Cameron/Y&R - Creative Director * Jordana Maxwell - Key Make-Up * Janet Summers - Wardrobe Stylist * Janet Jackson - Key Hair * Melissa Panton - Choreographer * Chantelle Leodnardo - Choreographer * Lewis Weinstein - Producer * Laura Keseric - Agency Producer/Y&R * Pierre Rouger - Director of Photography * Callum MacLachlan - Art Director * Natalie Galazka - Casting Director * Catherine Taylor - Script Supervisor * Richard Cooperman - Editor * Rob Sciaratta - Telecine (Co. 3) Companies * DNA Films, Los Angeles - Production Company * Mad Films, Toronto - Local Production Company * Solid - Post Effects * Pepper Films - Animation Company Polish The Polish "Fright Song"‬ music video was released on the Polish ''Monster High'' YouTube channel on September 7, 2011. A behind-the-scenes short about the making of the music video followed on November 12, 2011. The music video consists of two parts; animated bits and live-action bits. Credits Cast * Ewa Farna - Hero Zombie Girl (Frankie Stein analogue) Crew Companies * Pepper Films - Animation Company Indian The Indian "Fright Song"‬ music video was released on the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel on April 24, 2013. The same day saw the release of a behind-the-scenes short about the making of the music video. The music video consists of two parts; animated bits and live-action bits. Cast * Shazahn Padamsee - Hero Zombie Girl (Frankie Stein analogue) Companies * Pepper Films - Animation Company Notes *The English "Behind the Scenes" video misspells Taylor Belnavis as "Belnais", Brittany Cole as "Britany", and Chantelle Leonardo as "Leodnardo". *Angela and Catina Duscio are sisters so they appeared in the music video as the hero zombie girl and ghost girl respectively. Category:Music videos